


The Flesh is Weak

by quiet__tiger



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Selina have a long, but enjoyable, night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 16th, 2010.
> 
> Prompt: Spirit.

The day had been long, and the night longer. Meeting after meeting took up Bruce’s time, and even more exhausting than participating in them was pretending to be aloof and uninterested. He knew he had to act as if he were looking forward to a date or game, but such deception frustrated him a lot of the time. Though the quick glances Lucius would shoot his way were amusing.

However, on this particular day he was truly looking forward to his date with Selina. Dinner at one of their favorite places, and the meal was filling but not heavy. He and Selina played at being romantic partners and romantic partners only, no masks and morality between them. It was entertaining, maintaining their secrets, but not as relaxing as dinner at the Manor would have been.

Batman and Catwoman patrolled together, cape and whip snapping in the darkness of the rooftops and alleys. Muggers on one block, Firefly on another. Lost kid needing to be taken home, runaway girl about to get in over her head. Neighborhood after neighborhood, Bat and Cat doing the duties they’d brought upon themselves. It was exhilarating and satisfying.

But the entirety of Bruce’s day up to and including patrol was routine. Work, a dinner date with someone, patrol. Exhausting in itself, but nothing he hadn’t done before.

He was physically weary mostly because of his and Selina’s activities _following_ patrol after the long day.

They’d satisfied each other several times each, and early morning sunlight was peeking around the edges of Selina’s blinds. It wasn’t quite reaching the bed, where the sheets were tangled around otherwise bare legs. Selina’s hand rested on Bruce’s chest, but periodically meandered down his torso.

As fingers started to tease him even further down, Bruce had to smirk. “I think I’m done for now.”

Selina mock-pouted as she leaned over him and tightened her grip. “Are you sure I can’t interest you in another round?”

He let his eyes run from her ankle up around the curve of her hip and up to her neck then eyes. Frustrated even through his endorphin flood that was still in his system, Bruce answered, “The spirit is willing—incredibly willing—but the flesh is weak.”

“None of your flesh is weak. You’re the Batman.”

“That particular bit of flesh is weak right now. It’ll be stronger and better able to please you later.” Maybe if he hadn’t had such a long day or eventful patrol, or maybe if Selina didn’t enjoy such vigorous bedtime activities, he’d be okay, but as it was he was slowly falling asleep. Selina was warm against him and the bed was comfortable, and he was pleasantly worn out.

The yawn couldn’t be helped.

“Get some sleep, Bruce.”

“Have to be at work in a couple of hours.”

“You’re the boss. Go in late.”

“Meeting.”

“You’re the boss. Keep ‘em waiting. Strike fear in their hearts.” She looked at him carefully. “Stay.”

Bruce weighed the pros and cons of staying as Selina gently worried her bottom lip between her teeth. He was already thinking of what he had to do that day, but was also prepared with a change of clothes at her place. He could use the time to rest and recuperate after their passionate night. “Of course.” He was still half asleep anyway, and staying in the warm bed of a beautiful woman with whom he’d already shared so much of himself was hardly a chore.

“Good.” The word was simple but carried a lot of weight. Good because she wanted him, good because it was more convenient for him than going back to the Manor, good because sharing the night with her and then leaving before breakfast would probably make Selina angry which would wind up being bad for them both.

He smiled slightly at her, and she kissed him softly. “Sleep, Bruce. The day can wait.” She returned her hand to where it had been before and squeezed one more time. “So can I. But your flesh better bring its A-game.”

“I thought it always did.”

Selina lay back down again and didn’t answer, leaving Bruce to wonder just what _that_ meant. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt him to try even harder. Hell, he was Bruce Wayne—he couldn’t leave his dates unfulfilled. He was up for the challenge.

In fact, he couldn’t wait for the day to be over so he could get his chance again. Such was the busy life of Bruce Wayne—he worked all day, half the night, and played when he could.


End file.
